


A Little Help in Herbology

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Fantasy, Suggestion of Infidelity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This didn’t count, right?  It was only cheating if she touched him with her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help in Herbology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/130829.html). (May 2013)

Dominique wondered how Professor Longbottom managed to get a rose petal lodged so stubbornly in his hair. Had it been there all afternoon? The shocking pink bloom clung to his mussed strands, making it nearly impossible for her to concentrate on anything else. Not that she actually needed this extra help in Herbology. But she had become an expert at downplaying her natural talent for the subject.

Other talents — such as the allure she inherited from her mother — were not so easy to downplay. She didn’t want to _make_ Professor Longbottom want her. But she didn’t know how to turn it off. The moment he entered her line of vision, so did hundreds of mental images she couldn’t control. Things she had never done with boys her age. But Professor Longbottom was not seventeen. It was hard to imagine that her weak allure would really work on him. 

Except that sometimes, as she pictured a particularly racy scene, he would pause. He always cleared his throat a moment later and resumed the task at hand.

This time he didn’t. Dominique was still staring at the bloom, unaware he had stopped talking until she heard her name. Twice.

“Sorry, Professor,” she said. “It’s just… you have…” She lifted her hand to his hair. “May I?”

She would have removed it quickly. Professionally. But when their eyes met, he blushed, and Dominique took his involuntary reaction as permission. She plucked the petal from his hair. But instead of tossing it aside, she ran it lightly down the stubbled edge of his jaw. He wet his lips in response, and Dominique slowly dragged the petal through the moisture he left behind.

He stood perfectly still and let her.

This didn’t count, right? It was only cheating if she touched him with her hands. Her lips. Merlin, she wanted to touch him everywhere with her lips. Her tongue. Dominique just knew he would be the type to watch wide-eyed as she swallowed his length, his fists clenching around anything but her hair.

When she moved the petal over his Adam’s apple, he leaned his head back slightly, eyes closing.

Dominique didn’t think for a moment that Professor Longbottom would cheat on his wife. He was noble to a fault. Then again, it was always the gentlemanly types who had the dirtiest minds. She loved to daydream that her unassuming Herbology professor was sexually insatiable and that his wife couldn’t keep up. She liked to think that if _she_ had the chance, she would absolutely wear him out. She imagined riding him slowly for hours, barely even moving, until they were both trembling from the need for release.

Until he begged for it.

As though reading her thoughts, Professor Longbottom’s eyes snapped open. He cleared his throat and stepped away. Dominique tossed the petal to the greenhouse floor.

“Tha-thank you,” he said, all business. “Where were we?”

“Crushed thestral bone,” Dominique muttered, heart sinking.

“Right. So for members of the nightshade family, such as belladonna….”

_The End_


End file.
